Blowers are commonly used gardening tools, which are used to clean the fallen leaves in the garden through an air flow. Currently known blowers include centrifugal type blowers and axial type blowers. The axial type blowers can generate greater air quantity to better satisfy the requirements of the users.
The blower generates the air flow through an air duct and a fan disposed within the air duct. In order to realize better blowing effect, it would be better that the air duct is designed to have a linear structure.
In order to improve the power and lengthen usage time, currently known blowers generally use a bigger battery pack. In order to assemble the battery pack and a gripping portion, the blower may have an air duct with a curved shape. However, a curved portion of the air duct makes air which flows through the curved portion slow down.
If a blower has an axial type fan to generate air flow and a curved air duct to direct the air flow, the speed of the air flow which the blower outputs may suffer a loss.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.